smile
by sasuukeh
Summary: Nagihiko always did disagree with her, lied to her with that smile, teased her, told her his opinions, advised her, protected her, reassured her, understood her, listened to her—he's different. —rimahiko; oneshot.


**a/n:** i didn't even bother to rewatch the whole anime or read the whole manga; i only rewatched the episodes and reread the chapters that were crapton full of rima and nagi. _i just want rimahiko okay_. writing this to placate my rimahiko needs when i'm already on two other ongoing multi-chapter fics i have. this is _post-encore_ with a few references to the _party_ season as much as i hate it.

 **disclaimer:** i don't own shugo chara.

* * *

■ rima/nagihiko ■

 _smile_

* * *

Fujisaki Nagihiko always knew Mashiro Rima is blonde for a reason. Not because of how threateningly blinding it practically shimmers under a sunny sky, but because of how it seems to follow the structure of the stereotype revolving how blondes are dense. She'd never been the greatest student in the class—contradictory to all those rumors about how 'brilliant' she is, courtesy of fanboys—but she isn't exactly the worst student either. She's safely tucked in the middle somewhere; whether this middle spot edges her closer to the intelligent side or less-than-intelligence side is still a mystery to him.

Right now, he bets on the latter.

It's also ironic because she usually takes advantage of his secret to the fullest, offering suspiciously-vague statements that surpasses his expectations and these often could possibly clue Amu in on the truth. While she does make sure she does not fully uncover it (he almost gives an unladylike snort whenever Rima tells him that she "didn't want to shock" Amu about it) and has even voluntarily given cover stories to help subside suspicions, she would still poke fun at him about it.

After all, it's painstakingly obvious how she seems to utterly hate, despise, _loathe_ his best-friend-stealing guts. In the beginning, this serves as entertainment—he gets a sick satisfaction of eyeing how riled up it gets her, as if Amu is her holy grail and the touch of anyone whose name is not Mashiro Rima would automatically soil that holiness. But Rima knows of his deepest, darkest secret, therefore Nagihiko never fails to remind her that _he_ was originally Amu's best friend first.

She'd often puff up her cheeks almost like a hamster, and he could tell she either a) wanted to skin him alive after bashing him around with her Juggling Party or b) she wanted to murder him with glares and become the living embodiment of _looks can kill_.

But somewhere along the line, some time after Nikaidou and Yukari's wedding ceremony, Nagihiko is reminded of how Rima's sweet side is gentle like the fragile petals flourishing from cherry blossom trees during the early spring.

 _We're both liars_ , he had told her that day. He also remembered making her smile afterward.

Nagihiko's hands fold his book and ever so gently sets it down until the bottom of the spine touches the surface of the table, thus ending his readings about buyō geki, furigoto, keigoto, and hyōshigoto—it would seem that the realm of kabuki cannot stop the image of Rima popping in his head, which disappears as fast as it comes, as if she's mocking him daily even though she _does_ do that.

So _maybe_ he fell for her smile—her true smile—but how is he ever going to convey his feelings to the one person who, ironically, wants to probably tear off his whole head of hair for 'stealing' her best friend?

She's dense enough to not notice these feelings—maybe it's due to him trying to hide it so well?

Oddly calm, Nagihiko sets his elbow resting on the table, his palm cradling his face as he looks outward to the window. A musing hum is all he has to voice. Just like how her smile is just beginning to bloom, the same would apply to his feelings. Perhaps this should be kept a secret, but—he wryly smiles—she'd probably call him out on it somehow. Besides, he didn't really want to keep anymore secrets. Not only would this render him a liar as he'd told her before, but also, in terms of Rima, _shady_. He doesn't exactly feel like tarnishing the good name he'd spent months trying to build up around her.

Finally, he sighs and hits his forehead with his book. Rhythm and Temari are silent from such a gesture, though laughter is evident in their grins.

* * *

Hotori Tadase is dumbfounded when Nagihiko questioned him about the topic of girls and how to understand them when he dared set foot inside the Royal Garden, and was ambushed by the aforementioned dancer not even a minute later.

"Well," Tadase starts almost as nonchalantly as he could be, "I wouldn't say I have much expertise with this, Fujisaki-kun. After all, the only girls I personally know of are Amu-chan, Yuiki-san, Utau-san, and Mashiro-san." He aligns his paperwork, mentally preparing his plans of what to discuss for today's meeting. "Four isn't that big of a number." Fascinatingly, fangirls don't seem to count.

 _Well, I need to know how to earn the heart of_ one _girl, Hotori-kun_. Nagihiko bites his lip, a bit guilty that he almost sassed the King's Chair in regards to his newfound feelings for the Queen's Chair.

The King and Queen, two beings who are supposed to rule together, preserving harmony among the kingdom. Nagihiko is only the Jack's Chair, a mere servant to the King's Chair, and this sudden thought alarms him more than he'd originally anticipated. But Tadase has affections for Amu, the Joker; this afterthought is all he needed to think of to placate the calm before the storm.

"I guess not," he ends up saying _too_ casually, sinking his back further in his chair, tea left to cool. "I assumed you had a faint clue, with what you've been handling with emotionally after the wedding." Nagihiko could practically _see_ that bundle of gray hovering above Tadase's head.

Of course, the first person he seeks advice from was subtly rejected for a tall, mischievous violinist.

Tadase shakes his head, an awkward laugh to showcase his discomfort. "I suppose so." His gaze cast downward, a somewhat bittersweet smile at his lips. "But in the end, all I can really say is that a girl's heart is complicated—because she's been placed into many situations where she can't have the time to stop and think; the spontaneousness of the moment allows her heart to choose what it thinks is right first above all her other choices by instinct. Follow your heart is basically what I mean." He gives Nagihiko a curious look, although Nagihiko is willing to say that it's a facade. "But who is this girl you wish to know more of, Fujisaki-kun? I assume an interrogation from you means it's serious, considering the amount of times you've placed priority in others rather than yourself."

Nagihiko blatantly ignores the sparkles around him and wears a smile, not perturbed. " _Kings_ shouldn't be meddling into the affairs of his peasants, Hotori-kun." He wishes he can bring back the same aura he'd once had when Kukai stupidly asked him how it felt to wear a skirt. Tadase would be bowing to _him_ instead.

"If a king doesn't meddle in, then how do his subjects benefit from him in his presence?" Tadase kindly smiles at Nagihiko's attempt to disregard from his prying, more than willing to help. "I'm sure your budding friendship with Mashiro-san would be more steady if you focused a little more on it. She's a difficult one, but I believe in you. Even when you were still the Queen's Chair, you always knew how to handle everything."

This almost sends Nagihiko into cardiac arrest—he wasn't sure if it was because of how easily Tadase saw through him or how he was _this_ close to being exposed when he saw Amu walk in. But given how the female Guardians of their group—specifically, _Rima_ —begin to pile in closer to the table, he settles with quietly grabbing Tadase's paperstack and busied himself by vigorously rearranging them alphabetical order, embarrassed. He doesn't even need to look to know that his _oh-so-kind_ King is amused.

Rima takes her seat that was begrudgingly beside him, already spewing demands at Tadase for a cup of tea. Amu promptly sits down to chide Ran and Miki for teasing Su like the meddlesome sisters they all are whilst Yaya pleasantly hums a childish tune she'd heard on TV.

Nagihiko got a papercut that day when his eyes stray to Rima's smiling face as she watches Yaya, Pepe, and KusuKusu have their shenanigans.

Yaya promptly embarrassed him by offering a yellow duck-theme bandaid, enabling Rima to silently snicker.

Tadase merely smiles while Amu is confused, yet concerned.

* * *

Souma Kukai didn't know what to expect when his replacement as Jack's Chair keeps missing the basketball hoop at least five counts today and he was forced to act as the mother hen by confiscating the basketball from Nagihiko's fumbling hands.

"You're out of it today, Fujisaki! What's going on with you?" Kukai manages to disregard the background noise of Amu scolding Rima to not comment on the saga that is of all the shots Nagihiko had missed.

Nagihiko himself couldn't. He can just hear that soft voice of hers spewing remark after remark. "Nothing, Souma-kun." He hears Amu asking her if she even knew the rules of the game. Rima replies that she didn't need to know the rules of the game to know that he's _obviously_ doing a poor job of missing the hoop. His teeth clench a bit. "Nothing at all. My dance practice at home yesterday took up a majority of my time, so my free time didn't allow me enough hours to rest." _Another lie._ Rima would've definitely called him out on it—it takes a liar to know another liar.

Kukai seems to be understanding, his hands on his hips and his head nodding obliviously. He proceeds to bellow out to the sidelines where the girls are. "Oi, Mashiro! Quiet down over there; I need the quietness to think before playing, y'know!"

"But you _don't_ think at all, Former Jack," Rima's cruel voice simply replies back with, her petite hands folding at her lap with elegance.

"Rima…" Amu trails off, a disapproving grimace at her face.

Nagihiko amuses himself with how it almost looks like Amu is the mother while Rima is the child, and Papa Kukai needs his family to shut their mouths in order to concentrate on his work. Would Amu and Kukai give him their blessings if he wanted to have the heart of their 'daughter?' Food for thought.

He soon shakes his head, an easy smile on his face. "Anyways, I'm fine now that I had the chance to rest, so we can continue from where we left off, Souma-kun."

There's a roll of his shoulders as Kukai scrutinize him a bit longer before complying, handing over the basketball with a bit of reluctance in his features. "Alright. Just don't let Mashiro's words get to your head, or just her in general."

Nagihiko almost had another case of personally experiencing cardiac arrest firsthand. "What do you mean?" He almost dropped the basketball, which would've caught Rima's attention, and Rima _certainly_ didn't need to know about this conversation because she would cut off his head after her fanboys dislocate his body parts.

Kukai's shining eyes gives off a bad vibe in Nagihiko's opinion. "Don't bother lying. Yaya told me how you two—" Kukai flickers his eyes to an oblivious Rima in the distance, drinking her tea. "—were 'having a good mood' some time ago after that business with EASTER when I was away. What the heck does that even mean?"

That's what he wants to know too. But Nagihiko simply smiles his face away as if he _isn't_ bothered at all by that question and he _isn't_ bothered by how Kukai is insinuating questionable things about him and Rima and he _isn't_ bothered by how a fanboy screamed his lungs out in sheer bliss when Rima gave him an obvious fake smile just now. "You know Yaya-chan. She's always saying odd things, things that you shouldn't take into account seriously most of the time."

"I dunno…" Kukai crosses his arms. "I'm not hearing much bickering from you and the midget lately—you two have been getting along after the wedding, no?"

 _No and yes, because I wanted to prevent her from revealing to Amu that I'm Nadeshiko, but she ended up convincing me to say it myself and now she tricked me into falling in love with her._

But Kukai doesn't need to know the full version of that.

Nagihiko grimly replies, "In a way, yes? I suppose she finds it funny when I'm insulted in some way or another." As if he could ignore all the times she scoffed at him. Nevertheless, Nagihiko smiles endearingly. "But despite that, Rima-chan has her good qualities too. I get along with her that way; she's an interesting girl. I feel like myself around her, rather than just being on one side of the coin." His vocals and eyes softening, his fingers absentmindedly drums on the ball. "She seems to like Nadeshiko better, but maybe that's why I'm trying so hard to get to know her as _Nagihiko_ —I can tell that she's actually a very lonely girl. Rima-chan doesn't cry tears anymore nowadays, so I'm glad I could make an impact on her. But even so, I can feel there's still a little bit of pain in her; I hope I could help her resolve that someday."

Kukai grins, and Nagihiko feels like he can understand the hidden message in it—so, he smiles back.

Nagihiko suddenly tosses the ball and it finally goes in after his five consecutive fails. "My point!"

"Hey, no unfair gameplay!" Kukai yells, a challenge sparking in his eyes while he rolls up his sleeves. A noise pops and star clips appear in his hair, signifying a Chara-Change.

Blue headphones also appear on Nagihiko's neck. "Last time I checked, you're not the boss!"

Kukai notices that Nagihiko's aim suddenly got drastically better and it's not because of his Chara-Change. It's probably how their trash talking attracted the girls' attention. Rima is looking at them, sunglasses off her face.

Nagihiko has never been so grateful for her choosing her slaves rather than to eavesdrop and probably toss her sunglasses at him. Rhythm's telling him right now, _you need to impress the girl!_

He didn't get to see the rest of her reaction because the game genuinely engrossed him too much, but a small part of him brims with hope that she enjoyed it regardless, especially the part when Kukai accidentally tosses the ball directly at his back and made him literally eat dirt—simply because he knows she enjoys his agony.

* * *

Hinamori Amu concernedly watches as Nagihiko hits his forehead on the table of the Royal Garden and being the only one early enough for a change to get there before the other three Guardians to tend to him.

"N-Nagihiko… Are you alright?" She's afraid to even touch his shoulders as a sign of comfort because he looks so… distressed.

He mumbles something, but Amu doesn't know how to decipher gibberish.

"He's sulking—please don't mind his behavior." Temari voluntarily speaks up for him with a polite bow. Amu wonders why it's so gloomy around the poor boy that it looks like the cloud over his head could conjure up a whole storm. Rhythm pitifully looks at his owner next to his sister Chara.

"About what?" Amu cants her head to the side. "Did he get a test or quiz back today? I don't see any reason why he should be upset over a perfect score." Amu _wished_ she got a perfect score over her fifty…

With Nagihiko out of commission, Rhythm takes the reins from here, but not without some fun. "He has a crush!"

If Nagihiko heard that, he's doing a really bad job of concealing it when his head miserably lifts up and his arm attempts to stretch up to snatch his Chara and cover his impulsive mouth. Too bad Rhythm is already accustomed to this and simply floats behind Temari.

Amu warily eyes Rhythm, begging silently that this isn't some kind of flirting ploy. Meanwhile Ran, Miki, and Su are entranced because their arguing ceased—their eyes shine at the prospect of getting a love story told to them.

"And...?" Ran urges eagerly.

"She won't notice him."

"The _horror_!" gasps Su with her bubbly eyes, her hands balling up to her mouth. Nagihiko's head meets the table once more. "A case of unrequited love! Oh, it tears my heart to see other people's hearts get torn!" She dramatically places a hand to her forehead and floats downward, but Miki mundanely catches her. "Poor Nagi…"

Amu is one-hundred percent sure the boy agreed with that statement.

"What crush?" She crosses her arm, attempting to keep up with her image but is genuinely curious. It's not often Fujisaki Nagihiko sulks over a girl. Girls sulk _for_ him, last time she remembered.

Ran swoops in, absolutely and positively delighted. "Is it someone we all know?! Tell us, please, Nagi!"

That certainly spooked him enough to sit back up and become aghast. "A-Ah, well… U-Um…" His hands move frantically, but his efforts are already for naught the moment Rhythm snickers.

"Of course! Nagi's not just gonna fall for _any_ girl, y'know! She's like his special _little_ lady!"

Nagihiko wants to rot away.

"She certainly is unique—she brings out Nagihiko's free self, I believe." Temari nods approvingly, her eyes contentedly closed.

Nagihiko wants to die.

"How long has this been going on?" Amu inquires wondrously, trying to rack her brain into composing a list of girls that he knows.

"A loooong time," inserts Rhythm almost teasingly, hands in his pockets. "Even before we all finished dealing with EASTER."

Temari looks as if she's trying to recollect something. "I do believe he tried to be proper gentleman to her a few days ago by pulling her seat out for her in th—"

Wanting the universe to rid of his whole poor existence, Nagihiko feels adrenaline in his veins as he bursts up and covers his Charas' mouths before he combusts from humiliation. "And nothing more than that, I assure you, Amu-chan!"

"Did she tell you 'thank you' for that?" Amu questions back, completely fascinated even though he stopped Temari midway.

 _No, because she hates my guts._ "Y-Yes, she did! But I'm sure it was out of politeness, and it meant nothing more—I'm sure this is just a passing phase for me!" _Not really, because I see her on a daily basis here._

Amu slowly nods, oddly serious. "O-Okay, I won't pry any further…" Nagihiko can clearly see through that lie. Her eyes show the opposite, but he's grateful that she respects his privacy. "B-But don't feel the need to be d-discouraged, though…! Love and r-romance takes time to develop!" She tries to compose herself, her pink cheeks telling a different story about her composure. "I'm sure whoever this girl is, she's really grateful to have such a nice guy like you caring for her, Nagihiko."

He appreciates this, and he would appreciate it even more if Rima did exactly what Amu had just said. "...She can be quite stubborn, but—" He weakly smiles, hopefully. "—thank you, Amu-chan. It gives me a bit of hope because I do notice her softening up to me lately. I guess I just need be patient a little bit more, ne?"

She isn't quite sure who he's referring to, but it feels good to know that his spirits have been lifted. "I believe in you, Nagihiko!"

Rhythm bursts from his owner's hand in vigor. "Why don't you just Chara-Change with me, march up to her, and—"

Temari whacks him on the head as ladylike as she possibly could while Nagihiko's eyes gleam dangerously at him the very moment Rima walks in with Yaya in tow.

He could've sworn the universe was responding to his earlier wishes of receiving death because Rima looks at him and Amu together with intents to _kill_.

Nagihiko feels that the universe just loathes him as much as Rima does.

* * *

Yuiki Yaya vowed to herself that the day she gets voluntarily approached by someone (other than Kirishima) for advice concerning affairs of the heart, she would make that person treat her to an ice cream while she devised several plans of confession.

That's exactly why she's seated comfortably in a booth near the western end of an adorable dessert shop nearby the school, blissfully indulging in her Triple Chocolate and Vanilla Swirl ice cream with an abnormal amount of sprinkles and whipped cream. Nagihiko isn't really happy about the lightness of his wallet as he idly dips his spoon into his petite cup of regular vanilla ice cream. Given with his progress with Rima, his appetite isn't fancying much.

He's also having a rather difficult time reassuring Yaya that a) he is most definitely Fujisaki Nagihiko and b) he isn't being brainwashed by some lunatic fangirl. According to Yaya, the sheer size of his fanclub is composed of Seiyo's whole lovestruck female population, as well as Seiyo's whole sports population that is composed from most of the male population, in which this means that he basically has the _whole school_ beckoning to him like Tadase. But no, Fujisaki Nagihiko doesn't have that kind of luxury—simply because the only girl he fell for is not in any of these categories, therefore, debunking the whole elaborate logic of Yuiki Yaya.

The problem he has at hand currently is whether or not to tell Yaya _who_ he fell for.

"It's Rima-tan, isn't it?"

Nagihiko isn't sure how embarrassed he should feel towards almost choking on _both_ his ice cream and spoon. "Why would you suggest such a thing, Yaya-chan…?" he feebly replies back, unable to find much strength to continue this conversation already.

"Rima-tan is not a ' _thing_ ,' Nagi," she responds to him with a roll of her eyes as if she doesn't even need to try. "Yaya knows these sort of things—because Yaya is the baby cupid!" Flames passionately erupt in her eyes as her fist pumps upward, though all Nagihiko does is weakly smile. He seems to be doing that a lot this month.

"I-I see…"

"Not to mention—" she resumes talking as if he didn't say anything at all. Yaya's index finger fervently points at him. "—Yaya has seen the good mood you two give off! All lovey-dovey while Yaya has to also see Amu-chi and Tadase-kun act all lovey-dovey too… Yaya has feelings too, y'know..." Her lips purse aggressively, pouting.

Face a subtle pink, he vaguely wonders if he should tell her that these moments between him and Rima are usually consistent with him being insulted and her getting the last word in anything—although, he'll quietly admit it's a little fun to be able to talk to Rima in such a way. "Nothing is going on between us, Yaya-chan."

"Lieeees!" she retorts, flames in her eyes, unwilling to back down. "You may not be there at times, Nagi, but Yaya has seen the way Rima-tan talks about you!"

"Like…?" _Don't hope, don't hope, don't hope._

"Uh… Well…" Her index fingers sheepishly press against each other. He doesn't like the looks of that. "She calls you... colorful things… b-but Yaya knows that she doesn't really _mean_ that stuff!"

He gives a miserable hum, letting the sweetness of his ice cream momentarily fill his small void. "It's alright. I'm used to it."

Yaya doesn't give up. "I-I'm certain that Rima-tan likes you somewhere deep in her heart…! Yaya was there when Kirishima-kun confessed to her—" Nagihiko inwardly winches. "—and she said that she couldn't see herself in a relationship, b-but months have passed since then, so it doesn't hurt to try chasing after her, ne?"

It was bad enough that Yaya _herself_ , along with Amu, had relentlessly teased Rima about Kirishima days after his confession. Luckily, Nagihiko didn't mind all that much since his feelings for her had not been realized yet during those days. But now that he looks back on the memory after these accursed feelings had risen, _maybe_ he's a little envious.

He gives a dry laugh with a strained smile, somewhat bitter. "I _have_ been doing that for months now, Yaya-chan," he mumbles in a low voice.

Yaya gulps, guilty. "W-Well, Rima-tan isn't exactly the easiest to woo…" She suddenly looks back on those old memories about Kirishima. "Hm, maybe Yaya can help you out with Rima-tan, Nagi!"

"Even after what happened with Kirishima-kun?" he cannot help but add, albeit miserably.

A small yelp slips past her lips, but she recovers. "But it eventually worked out, right?! So, it shouldn't be that bad if Yaya, the Cupid, helps another poor lovestruck soul a second time!" Her eyes shine, determined.

Nagihiko is really scared, for he actually enjoys living. "...M-Maybe I'll pass. Thank you though, Yaya-chan…"

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"...No thank you."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

" _Yaya-chan_ ," he grits with finalty, his voice chiding like he's her mother.

He knows this is a bad move because Yuiki Yaya just does not simply pout with extremely puffy cheeks and agree to back down _so easily_. "Nagi is such a stick in the mud."

"Maybe that's why she doesn't like me," Nagihiko muses with the same smile that sent Kukai and Tadase nightmares for days.

Yaya made sure she drops the subject now.

When Nagihiko left the dessert shop that day, he remembers this place to be the same exact one that Rima had forced him to treat her with a parfait at after she and Amu spent the day with him as Nadeshiko when Amu still didn't know about the secret.

Maybe he can take her here again one day, secret-keeping and favors aside.

* * *

Mashiro Rima was outright aghast and horrified when she arrived to the Royal Garden, only to find out that the only occupant of the room is none other than Best Friend Stealer.

Unfortunately for her, his presence is oddly something she got accustomed to. Her countenance neutrally blank, she tightens her grip on her bookbag before easily gliding into her seat—the exact same seat that is still positioned next to him. She gives him an inaudible nod in acknowledgement before pouring herself a cup of tea because _so help her_ if she has to ask him to do it for her. Even after the whole Nadeshiko fiasco and her practically _insisting_ he treated her to a parfait afterwards (may someone help Yaya because Rima's getting closer to her breaking point every time the Ace teases that it was a _date_ ), Rima cannot disregard the remaining bit of awkwardness in her chest concerning him.

She couldn't really look at him properly after that day when they had basically been temporary parents for Yaya's younger brother when he'd been lost. It had been quite hilarious to see him be willing enough to empty his wallet for her and Tsubasa, but it also felt like they were really _family_. She told him that she wouldn't cry anymore—Mashiro Rima is stronger than that. Her solace came in the form of him and his stupid purple hair, kind eyes, and sympathizing heart.

 _We're both liars._

It echoes with clarity in the chasm of her mind as she sips her tea while Nagihiko strangely avoids her with his adverting eyes. Maybe he's just being weird again, as if he didn't already do that enough.

Perhaps, she's grateful for building up such a mask and so many lies—he made it a point to try connecting with her the most, and she feels that Amu has nothing to do with it aside from being the catalyst for their relationship.

But even so, she still becomes very sour when she's reminded of Amu's 'best friend' and this isn't an exception.

"Rima-chan, that poor teacup did nothing to you." He's stupidly smiling again, though, a bit anxious.

If anything, her grip becomes stronger, her dark aura seeking his demise. "No, but _you_ did." She takes another sip, her neutral expression frightening him a bit.

Best Friend Stealer laughs, awkward. "I don't choose who Amu-chan wants as a best friend… We've been through this…"

"A shame that it's to be kept quiet about," she comments, nonplussed and casual. Her eyes absentmindedly looks at her reflection in the tea. "What kind of 'best friend' _lies_ to _her_ best friend anyways?" For added theatrics, Rima disapprovingly shakes her head, hair swaying in refinement.

His head tilts so down, she's so sure it would snap off his neck without her needing to do so herself.

Rima doesn't know what possessed her to also say, "But Amu does seem happier lately so I suppose I'll let it slide this time." A liar helping another liar—maybe she just went mad. His astonishment melds into the stupid smile again.

"No more favors?" he teases lightly.

For a peculiar reason, she smiles into the rim of the cup. "You could treat me to another parfait, but since today is colder, I want cheesecake." There's cheesecake right on the snack cart nearby; she'd given him less of a trip. He doesn't need to know that, but Rima knows he's aware of it anyways—liars are the most perceivable.

Nagihiko wears the same exact smile (Rima might as well suspect it's permanently glued to his dumb face) he'd always adorn around her as he retrieves a big slice for her, knowing that it's the best portion before Yaya gets her hands on it. "Here, _Your Highness_."

"Thank you, _servant_ —you may back away now." Two can play at this game, she reasons. "You're no longer needed."

"That was rude, Rima-chan."

"Don't backtalk the Queen, _Na-gi-hi-ko_." It feels like they're reenacting that day again, but Rima believes there's something different about today. She's more comfortable when she talks like this, free from bickering parents and the stifling air of fanboys vying for her affections. Exchanging witty remarks with a rival is a strange cure, but effective—he doesn't seem to mind anyways, always prepared for whatever she says.

"Queens are supposed to be benevolent."

"Jacks should know their place."

Nagihiko's smile has a challenge embedded in it. "But Rima-chan, it's only the Jack's responsibility to take care of the King. With Hotori-kun gone, you're ruler in his place, therefore it makes sense for me to tend to you."

After what feels like years, KusuKusu giggles madly with Rhythm, failing to stifle herself. "Rima is having fun! Fun!"

Upon her name, Rima appears a bashful pink before she indignantly exclaims KusuKusu's name with a tone that clearly says _Be-quiet-or-else-you-won't-be-laughing-for-days_.

She can also hear him laugh, carefree. "I like Rima-chan the best this way!" His smile only grows more fondly when her queenly posture breaks from embarrassment.

In midst of this, Rima's cheeks are still pink when she grumpily eyes a laughing Nagihiko and Rhythm and she crosses her arms. "Flirts," she murmurs too lowly.

* * *

After that day with Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko feels a little bit confident in himself lately—it's freaking out everyone since they'd expect _him_ to be the most composed out of all of them. But all good things simmer away with time; when Rhythm mentions that his owner still needs to confess to Rima, Nagihiko reverts back into the miserable boy he was being the past month.

"I told you, we should just Chara-Change and—"

"— _Rhythm_." Nagihiko pinches the bridge of his nose, exasperation piling in his chest. "She already doesn't like your… impulsiveness. I doubt she'll appreciate me acting the same way." Having the whole sports population in Seiyo trying to persuade him to joining their clubs is also not on his agenda today—or ever—too. Rima would hate him even more and Nagihiko isn't sure if she could dislike him more than she already does at the moment.

"Then what's the game plan? I'm guessing you can't be direct with her since it's too 'impulsive,' right?"

"Flowers and chocolates are out of the question too—" Temari pipes in musingly, "—since her fanclub already does that often."

Rhythm clicks his tongue, a bit amused. "Not to mention it's cliché! I don't really see her being that kinda girl, so you really gotta step up, Nagi!" He suddenly seems skeptical about his own idea. "But then again, you have been pretty discreet about it and she still has yet to notice anything… Not to mention her fanboys are too showy about everything too, so you have to be not too subtle or too showy—but _ahh_!" Baffled by himself, Rhythm frustratingly rubs his head with his hands while Temari pats his back.

That's exactly what he's afraid of; whatever he plans, her fanboys might have already done it. After all, Kirishima had over _ninety_ confession ideas and he's only one person. Imagine Rima's face after seeing the debacle of her _hundreds and hundreds_ of loyal followers following the same cliché ideas over and over again.

Nagihiko heaves a heavy sigh. Maybe he should accept his fate as a lost cause.

"What are you talking about?"

At an alarming speed, the tips of his bangs stabs him in the eyes as he swerves his head to the side, only to see the inquisitive face of Tadase, who merely looks like he regrets entering the Royal Garden at this time. "Nothing important, Hotori-kun," he manages to muster enough strength to say.

"I see." He wonders why Tadase's smile looks a little uneasy, but the answer becomes quite clear when the King's Chair moves from his spot to take his seat—Rima was behind him. Nagihiko is extremely close to banning himself around food because he seems to have a tendency to choke on them when she's around. "I offered to walk with Mashiro-san today since Amu-chan needs to talk to Nikaidou-sensei about something. We arrived a few moments ago."

"Rest assured that we didn't hear anything of your conversation," Rima speaks up after taking a small biscuit from a plate. "I'm sure whatever it was about, it's none of my concern." The biscuit is tossed in her mouth and she chews delicately.

 _It's none of your concern, but it_ does _concern you._ He awkwardly laughs.

Tadase politely coughs behind a piece of paper, trying to accommodate into the off silence without Amu or Yaya's energy. "...Yuiki-san informed that she has her ballet practice for an upcoming performance, so she couldn't join us today, but we can start our meeting when Amu-chan comes."

Nagihiko feels himself switching gazes between him and Rima, trying to not let pressure take a crack at him. Wanting to distract himself and be productive, he takes half of the papers stacked and a pen. Hopefully, Amu comes and he'd be a step closer to freedom.

But Amu never did came, only managing a text to Tadase that her parents wished for her to attend a nice family dinner outside—one can see the apparent disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh well," Tadase finally says after informing them about the text, a tired smile on his face. "I don't wish to interfere with Amu-chan's time with her family or Yuiki-san with her practice, so I guess the meeting is postponed until tomorrow." He stands up with his papers. "I still need to hand these over to the office, so you're free to leave and I'll see you two tomorrow." With his bit said, Tadase hastily exits in hopes that the office is still open for him.

The very second the blond exited, Nagihiko sees Rima standing, her bag already swaying as she silently treks to the entrance. He couldn't but feel a _little_ dejected, but he still persists after her, his own bag in hand and following her diligently.

For a couple seconds, the sunset distracts her, but she's still quick to notice the extra shadow and extra pair of footsteps. "Why are you following me, stalker?"

Nagihiko inwardly exhales. "It wouldn't be right if I left you by yourself while you go home—your parents wouldn't like that either, ne?" Rima adverts her eyes and turns her head from him, a small grimace on her lips. "Besides, they're extra busy today, so I thought it would be in their interest if you had an escort." She frowns even more, probably because he knows _too_ much without her needing to tell.

"How do you know my parents are busy?"

He appears amused. "If they weren't, you would be sitting in the car right now."

"...Whatever," mumbles Rima.

A bit charmed by how she'd been rendered flustered, he feels a little more daring and he bends downward to look at her as they walk. His hair cascade downward his shoulders, but all he cares about right now is her opinion. "Would you rather I leave then, Rima-chan?" He tries his best to smile encouragingly even if it could result in a bad answer; he wouldn't force her after all.

Footsteps echo in her head, accompanied by the haunting memories of the past. "...Do what you want." With finality and not willing to face him and risk a comment about her pouting, she continues looking to the side. Besides… If anything were to happen, they could team up—they do collaborate many times during battle, to her dismay, and it would always be successful.

Nagihiko grins in triumph, though he doesn't say anything lest she would get provoked.

The silence is refreshing, but it's only when a pop noise abruptly buzz in the air five minutes later does Nagihiko wishes for his entire existence to vanish from the planet.

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?"

"E-Eh…?" Rima, quizzled, widens her eyes. "I—"

"—Because I want to spend it with you!"

 _What the…?_ Rima immediately looks upward at him, eye twitching as if she _hoped_ she heard him wrong. Apparently, the blue headphones on his neck helped her out.

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternal."

She resists an urge to slap him silly because she's too short to even reach his stupid head and he _winked_ at her. Rhythm's going to die and then _he's_ going to die. Right now, she's just confused— _that's_ why she's pink. Frazzled, a silly word that Rima's never considered before, but boy, does it really describe her now. "What's g-gotten into y—"

He abruptly stops walking, his head bowing downward whilst his bangs shadow his eyes. It startles her to the point of jostling before slowing down as well; she doesn't make an effort to hide her reactions because she wants him to see just how creepy he's being. "I think you stole something from me, Rima-chan," he lowly speaks in the same position.

Now he's accusing her of theft? Sure, she enjoys pushing his buttons, but never would she truly do ill actions to him, even if he _does_ pisses her off. "Stole wh—"

He likes to interrupt her today, apparently. "—My heart." Rhythm finally removes his Chara-Change out of respect for his owner's wishes to confess on his own, rather than enlist help. Regardless, Nagihiko's on his own and he is still in the same stance until his head tilts just enough for his bangs to sway away from his closed eyes and smiling lips, a scared bittersweet feeling arising in his chest.

Rima, witnessing the disappearance of the headphones, stays quiet because if she utters a word at this point, it would become gargled mumbles.

"I'd ask for it back, but—" Rima wonders why he looks a little despaired, so bittersweet. "—it seems that it feels too attached to you."

She bites the inside of her mouth, eyes hardening, showcasing the bafflement evidently in her furrowing eyebrows. "...Why?" Her head tilts downward until all she can see is the hard cement floor and Rima allows anger to overtake her. "Why, Nagihiko?"

Didn't she make it excruciatingly clear that she disliked him?

Sure they shared a moment before Tsubasa and Yaya's parents came along, but…

Rima feels like stomping childishly, but she doesn't do so—instead, she hesitates. A girl like her shouldn't be loved this way; she'd felt this way towards Kirishima too. Why pursue for a Queen when her heart's been scarred by the fighting between her own parents, up to the point where she'd stopped smiling for it? Up to the point where her trust becomes one of the very things about her that's hardest to obtain?

Nagihiko lies his way through everything, Rima notices, and it's unfair how he can simply smile the pain away. But being a liar herself, her eyes see beyond the feigned upbring of smiles with a false pretense of appearing calm—he's trapped too, a parent bringing him down with traditions like how Rima's own parents practically makes her tumble with their disagreements.

But, this just poses a question of whether or not could a liar find her place with another liar. Rima's never fell in love before; she severely lacks expertise in this, especially given how her parents are obviously ending up. Not even Kirishima's attempts to charming her works despite the endearment. Something must have genuinely been felt by these two boys, but Rima is having trouble seeing _what_ in particular and _why_.

"Because Rima-chan needs someone by her side." He looks at her with tenderness, further confusing her. Nagihiko places a hand above his chest, and Rima begins to feel a case of deja vu. "I told you before that I couldn't become a character in your story. Did you think about why I said that?" he gently inquires, his words trailing.

She's silent. He expected that.

"I was confused at first—you always wore such a strong front that it was hard trying to get past it, Rima-chan. It hid the _real_ you, the one who struggled to put a smile on her face." He closes his eyes, allowing his hair to mingle with the wind. "Your whole story is about you finding the strength to smile again, I could tell. Even though you were stubborn about it, I couldn't help but feel that I wanted to help you—to help you realize that purpose." His current smile hints a supportive feeling, not at all amused upon its first impression. "Rima-chan doesn't look her best when her face is covered in silent tears."

Rima is dumbfounded how he perceives too much, the accuracy messing with the beatings of her heart, allowing a rush of anxious anticipation to storm in her veins. Her lips are tightly pressed together, a familiar ache in her saddening eyes. The bunching of her fingers upon the strap of her bag turns her knuckles a pale, strained white.

"I couldn't become a character in your story because of how you found your conclusion. A story doesn't need more characters when the story itself has already been resolved." He finally opens his eyes, Nagihiko's gaze aiming at her. "You managed to carve your own story and seek for the ending that _you_ wanted. Your story ended differently than your parents' story. I couldn't for mine, and I struggled. I thought to myself about the riddle my mother left me, which was to 'find the flower beginning to bloom.' I'd think long and hard about it, but I still couldn't find an answer. I felt lost."

Her breathing is softer as she listens, Rima's eyes widening slightly as her lips are ajar.

"That's when I saw you, in the park." Nagihiko's hand falls limp at his side as he begins to approach a nearby cherry blossom tree branch that was relatively dipped low enough for him to reach. "Your eyes kept carrying a lonely feeling in them and I couldn't help but think about what you said. And what I said afterwards still applies—tears don't suit you." He fingers a lone cherry blossom delicately, stroking its petals whilst his other hand clutches tightly at his bookbag. "The outcome of the story doesn't change. The answer to the riddle was Rima-chan's smile. And that smile ended up as your ending. A perfect circle, isn't it?"

Nagihiko plucks the cherry blossom from its lonely branch, its sweet aroma flooding his nostrils before he walks back and tucks its stem into Rima's hair. "I love it best when Rima-chan smiles, because it's the best ending for a story." He smiles endearingly, a bit of turmoil in his heart. Regardless of how many sweet words he tells her, he would know that she's a hard one to earn trust from. But slowly, he would persist; he'd wait, because these feelings are genuine.

After staying quiet for so long, Rima doesn't even know how to react—should she scoff, cry, be happy, not say anything at all again? For the longest time, she had been so very careful, always trying to make sure the anguish was masked and her emotions subsided. Then _he_ comes along and breaks everything apart? It isn't fair; _years_ of hard work shouldn't be reduced to this in a span of an _hour_. Is that why her vision is glossy right now and that her face is wet?

"Rima-chan, you said that you wouldn't cry anymore," he ever so quietly murmurs, no real sign of teasing in his eyes—just genuine sympathy and compassion.

"Shut up," she grinds out, her arms furiously wiping at her tears until her sleeves are soaked. She's angry, so angry at herself—angry at _him_. But mostly, she's angry how much those words meant to her. "Just be quiet." She never did had the chance to cry her heart out in public before; Yaya's brother did it for her that day.

This time, it's all of her pain cried out by her. No one else. Has her story ultimately reached a closure with this?

He says nothing, opting to embrace her and hide her tear-stricken face from the rest of the prying world as she cries into his Guardian's cloak and school uniform. A solicitous smile is on his face as Rhythm, Temari, and KusuKusu all share the same saddened frowns nearby.

When she finally regains some composure after minutes passed, she tells him, "I need time."

Nagihiko looks downward, taken aback, though, he's confused by such a statement. "Eh?"

"I'm still not sure if I'm ready, being with another person in the future," admits Rima in a low murmur, her eyes blatantly staring at the plaid of his Guardian's cloak, pink from crying. She had remembered the godawful corny lines Rhythm made him say and she also recalled the fond gazes he gave her. "After what happened with Kirishima-kun, I didn't think I was ready. I understood he was being sincere—" she continues speaking hoarsely, softly, her throat tired from her crying as well. "—but I knew we probably wouldn't have seen things eye-to-eye either." Kirishima seemed like someone who would respect all of her opinions, but he also seems like he would tell her _anything_ to make her happy. Rima is touched by his efforts of genuinity, but it wouldn't feel right because it feels like she'd be dictating someone rather than love.

Nagihiko always did disagree with her, lied to her with _that_ smile, teased her, told her his opinions, advised her, protected her, reassured her, understood her, listened to her—he's different.

But love Nagihiko? Now that's a strange thought.

She'd expect him to scoff and tease her as usual with that stupid deviously innocent smile, but he didn't do that. He merely gives her the same understanding, tender smile he had been giving to her for the past few recent months, especially today.

"I'm a patient person," Nagihiko tells her tentatively, nonplussed.

She tightens her grip on her school bag as she pointedly looks up at him despite the proximity. "...I could insult you a lot."

"I'm willing to tease you back."

"I won't share Amu with you."

That was clearly expected. "But you'll let her choose for herself anyways because she'll be happier that way, right?"

Embarrassed pink cheeks on her face, Rima is a little flustered to fetch good words. "...I don't like you." A valiant attempt, but she probably sounds lame.

"I like Rima-chan a lot."

She buries her chin until the collar of her Guardian's cloak covers her lips and pushes him away. Rima turns to walk away, taking the path down to her house. "Get a move on and do your duty, Jack's Chair."

Nagihiko never got an answer, but he doesn't mind at all—it seems like she's _considering_ it. He shakes his head, smiles at their Shugo Charas, and he rushes behind her in haste. "Coming, _Your Majesty_!"

As long as she's there, he could feel his lips sincerely lifting upward. He'd greet her with this smile until she finally makes a decision.

Because he's Fujisaki Nagihiko, the liar who fell for Mashiro Rima.


End file.
